


The first heat

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Al suo primo calore Michael non riesce più a trattenere l'attrazione che ha sempre provato per il compagno della madre.





	The first heat

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la UovoChallenge di Bestiario Digitale e per le Bad Wrong Weeks di Maridichallenge. Frank è un personaggio della Yuppu.

Michael si era innamorato di Frank sin da che la madre l'aveva portato a casa con sé. Michael aveva sentito a naso che Frank era un alpha e anche se ancora gli ci volevano anni per essere sottoposto al test che avrebbe determinato se fosse omega, beta o alpha, sapeva distintamente che l'uomo era esattamente ciò che voleva dalla vita.  
Frank stava bene con Clarice, si erano frequentati per mesi prima che lei si decidesse a presentargli il figlio, convinta che a quel punto le cose fossero abbastanza serie che Frank non sarebbe sparito da un giorno all'altro facendo soffrire ancora di più Michael per l'ennesima figura paterna scomparsa dalla sua vita. Frank si era affezionato molto a lei e, anche se ancora nessuno dei due aveva parlato di amore, era abbastanza sicuro all'idea di fare un po' da padre anche al figlio di lei. Tutto cambiò però la sera in cui la donna li fece incontrare e Frank incrociò per la prima volta lo sguardo del ragazzo. Non aveva mai sperimentato in vita sua quella sensazione in cui tutto il suo essere veniva scosso come colpito da un fulmine, il desiderio di conoscere di più qualcuno e riuscire a diventarne amici a tutti i costi, riuscire a scoprire tutto di uno solo per poterlo rendere felice. Di sicuro non gli era capitato con Clarice, ma improvvisamente Michael lo guardò negli occhi e gli sorrise e Frank capì di essere in grossi guai. Gli strinse la mano nel presentarsi, costringendosi a lasciarlo andare per non fare cose stupide, come per esempio tirarselo più vicino e baciarlo su quelle labbra chiare che ne era certo sarebbero state ancora più belle rosse di baci. Dovette fare uno sforzo per non far capire a Clarice cosa provasse per Michael, così come cercò di non farlo capire al ragazzo. Si disse che poteva riuscire a non fare niente con lui, che poteva costringersi ad essere il suo patrigno, che comunque c'erano troppi anni di differenza tra loro due e Michael di sicuro avrebbe trovato qualcuno di meglio molto presto. Più il tempo passava però e più il ragazzo cercava di stargli vicino, più vicino di quanto i figli di Frank avessero mai cercato di stare a suo tempo.  
Michael gli si appoggiava spesso sul divano, arrivando a poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, e presto Frank prese a passare un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, tenendoselo stretto senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla tv. Clarice ne rimase sorpresa ma non disse nulla quando lo notò, convinta che fosse una cosa normale, ma la verità era che Frank avrebbe dato quanto possedeva per voltarsi e baciare il sedicenne. Frank finì per trasferirsi a vivere con loro, sottoponendosi volontariamente alla situazione più ardua che avesse mai vissuto. Da una parte poteva vedere più spesso il ragazzino di cui era sicuro di essersi innamorato, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo nemmeno con se stesso, dall'altra era costretto a fingere di amare la madre, era costretto a fare sesso con lei quando invece l'unica cosa che riuscisse ad eccitarlo fosse il pensiero del ragazzino intento a toccarsi o a carponi con Frank dietro di sé a prendere la sua verginità.  
Finiva spesso a masturbarsi sul letto matrimoniale che condivideva con Clarice pensando al modo in cui Michael gli sorrideva e al modo in cui cercava sempre di stargli vicino, al modo in cui lo guardava quando la madre non era vicina. Avrebbe voluto aggrapparsi alla speranza che il ragazzo potesse volerlo allo stesso modo, ma se da una parte gli piaceva pensare che Michael potesse essere preso da lui sapeva comunque che tra loro non sarebbe potuto esserci niente. Anche se il ragazzo di tanto in tanto girava per casa solo in asciugamano dopo la doccia - diceva di aver dimenticato i vestiti in camera, ma succedeva solo ed esclusivamente quando Clarice era via e lui e Frank erano soli in casa.  
Il ragazzino aveva una fissa per i jockstrap e Frank per la verità non faceva che guardarlo camminare quando sapeva che non potevano notarlo, chiedendosi se quel giorno li portasse, se ad abbassargli i pantaloni lo avrebbe avuto completamente disponibile ad essere preso, ad essere toccato e leccato. Un po' si sentiva in colpa a toccarsi pensando all'adolescente ma era un segreto che custodiva gelosamente, conscio di non avere nessuno attorno a sé a cui poterne parlare.  
Il figlio maggiore di Frank non sembrò esattamente entusiasta a sentire che Frank aveva praticamente adottato un altro ragazzo. Non osava nemmeno pensare a come avrebbe reagito se avesse scoperto di come Frank lo accompagnava a scuola e da scuola a casa solo per avere un po' di tempo per parlare da solo con lui. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare cosa avrebbe fatto se avesse scoperto che Frank andava al lago con lui per insegnargli a pescare solo per avere l'opportunità di passare del tempo da solo con Michael e sapere che se rideva era grazie a qualche battuta che faceva lui, che se era rilassato era perché gli piaceva davvero passare il tempo insieme a Frank.  
Se Frank sentì una fitta di gelosia quando il test stabilì che Michael era in effetti un omega - ed era solo al pensiero che un altro alpha potesse in futuro averlo - si sentì quasi impazzire quando il ragazzo lo chiamò per chiedere se poteva andarlo a prendere a scuola il giorno in cui venne colto dal suo primo calore.  
Frank dovette fermarsi completamente a ritrovarselo davanti, il cuore che correva e il corpo che reagiva a sentire il profumo afrodisiaco che emanava il ragazzino.  
Michael lo guardò negli occhi con un sospiro e prima che nessuno dei due riuscisse ad impedirlo gli si avvicinò, quasi strofinandoglisi addosso come un gatto in calore, gemendo piano a sentire il corpo solido di Frank contro il proprio.  
"Papà..."  
Frank soffocò un verso eccitato a sentirsi chiamare così in quel momento e sollevò una mano per accarezzargli la nuca, combattendo con se stesso per non abbassarsi a baciarlo.  
"Andiamo a casa, piccolo." Avrebbe voluto solo proporlo ma si rese conto che gli era venuto fuori come un ordine e si sentì sospirare profondamente a vedere Michael leccarsi le labbra eccitato alla sua voce da alpha.  
Gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio, cercando di convincersi che era un gesto normale, che era solo preoccupato qualcuno potesse fare avance al ragazzino, e lo portò con sé a comprare il necessario perché Michael potesse passare tranquillamente il calore da solo nella sua stanza.  
Se era un po' preoccupato al pensiero che il suo profumo afrodisiaco potesse far girare qualche testa si ritrovò a ringhiare apertamente quando un altro cliente del negozio si voltò a guardare Michael, provando poi ad avvicinarglisi.  
In un fulmine fu accanto a Michael e senza pensarci lo afferrò per stringerselo contro il petto, ringhiando furioso contro l'altro alpha. L'uomo per un momento sembrò deciso a combattere contro Frank per potersi prendere l'omega chiaramente non marchiato per sé, ma poi sembrò rinsavire dall'istinto dei suoi ormoni e si allontanò scuotendo la testa. Solo allora Frank si accorse che Michael non solo non aveva protestato ad essere afferrato e stretto a quel modo, ma che era intento a strofinarsi contro di lui con dei piccoli gemiti, il viso rosso premuto contro il suo petto.  
"Piccolo..." Gemette, stringendolo con entrambe le braccia nella speranza si fermasse, ma Michael cercò di aggrapparsi meglio a lui e scalare il suo corpo come fosse un albero, deciso a riprendere a strofinarsi e convincere l'uomo di cui era stato innamorato segretamente per anni a fare sesso con lui.  
Senza stare troppo a pensarci Frank lo sollevò per portarlo a casa, abbandonando la spesa lì dov'era. I seguenti minuti passarono in una specie di nebbia di ormoni e desiderio e tentativi di guidare dritto nonostante Michael fosse impegnato a masturbarlo da sopra i jeans senza nemmeno chiedere se volesse.  
Non appena ebbe chiuso la porta di casa dietro di sé Frank prese il ragazzino e se lo attirò contro per baciarlo con foga, usando forse più denti di quanto avrebbe fatto di solito, spingendolo contro il muro con un misto di gelosia, desiderio e passione, cercando di toccarlo ovunque fosse possibile.  
Michael gemette nel bacio e cercò di andargli incontro per quanto possibile, aggrappandosi a lui braccia e gambe, scendendo a baciargli e mordergli il collo quando l'uomo lo sollevò di peso per portarlo nella sua stanza.  
Frank entrò nella camera del ragazzo per stenderlo sul lettino, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di chiudere la porta, e non si fermò nemmeno a pensarci prima di dedicarsi a strapparsi via i vestiti mentre Michael cercava di fare altrettanto, impaziente di denudarsi e offrirsi completamente al compagno della madre.  
"Ti voglio..." Quasi pregò il ragazzino, scendendo con una mano a masturbarsi lentamente senza distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo muscoloso dell'uomo.  
Frank tirò fuori un verso roco a quella vista e salì sul letto, godendosi il vedergli allargare subito le gambe per presentargli la sua intimità, fin troppo impaziente. L'uomo si abbassò ad annusare e leccare la sua pelle, i suoi ormoni che gridavano a sentire che Michael era inconfutabilmente vergine e pronto per lui. Senza alcun preavviso gli morse una coscia, strappando un grido al ragazzino, procedendo poi col mordere ancora le sue gambe e il bacino, salendo a segnare il suo ventre e il petto. Michael gemeva e si muoveva sotto di lui, cercando di andargli incontro e stringersi a lui, cercando di strofinare l'erezione gonfia contro la sua, eccitato da morire a sentire l'uomo marchiarlo come proprio.  
"Papà..." Gemette Michael stringendogli le spalle e chiudendo gli occhi a sentire la lingua dell'uomo seguire un percorso sul suo collo prima che l'uomo lo mordesse ancora con forza. Michael nemmeno si rese conto di avergli piantato le unghie nelle spalle in preda all'eccitazione, desiderando solo che continuasse a segnarlo come proprio, che rendesse chiaro a tutti che gli apparteneva.  
"Sei mio, piccolo..." Mormorò roco Frank scendendo ad accarezzargli e stringergli i fianchi, la voce che si trasformava poi in un basso ringhio. "Nessun altro ti toccherà più dopo che avrò finito con te... nessun altro penserà che tu non sia mio."  
"Voglio essere tuo..." Uggiolò l'omega, cercando di spingergli incontro il bacino. "Fammi tuo, papà."  
"Mi vuoi?" Chiese Frank scendendo a masturbarsi lentamente e spingere l'erezione tra le sue natiche per strofinarsi contro la sua apertura.  
Michael sembrò impazzire a quello e cercò di allargare meglio le gambe nella speranza lo prendesse subito.  
"Ti voglio tanto, papà! Ti voglio così tanto... ti voglio dentro, ti voglio sentire fino in fondo... voglio il tuo sperma e i tuoi piccoli..." Gemette forte. "Ti prego, sarò il miglior omega del mondo, solo per te..."  
Frank restò senza fiato per un momento a sentirsi pregare così. "Sarai il mio omega, solo mio..." Mormorò roco, annuendo senza riuscire più a pensare a nient'altro che a quanto lo volesse.  
Dimenticò completamente di Clarice, fuori per lavoro, dimenticò di quanto tempo avesse passato a cercare di convincersi che avrebbe potuto evitare di fare mai nulla col ragazzino, dimenticò che fosse solo il suo primo calore e non avesse mai assunto anticoncezionali e che avesse la metà dei suoi anni.  
"Papà ti darà tutto..." Gemette roco nell'iniziare a premersi contro di lui, i gemiti che si facevano più alti e si mischiavano a quelli del ragazzo man mano che si spingeva più in fondo e poteva sentire il suo corpo accettarlo e cercare di stringersi attorno al suo sesso per sentirlo meglio.  
Michael gemette forte, aggrappato a lui, e nemmeno si rese conto di supplicarlo di non smettere, di continuare finché non fosse arrivato in fondo, almeno finché non poté sentire il bacino dell'uomo premersi contro le proprie natiche.  
Frank dovette fermarsi per un momento per non rischiare di venire subito e si abbassò a baciare il ragazzino con foga, incredulo di quanto potesse piacergli.  
"Sei così stretto, piccolo..." Mormorò tra i baci.  
"Ti piaccio, papà?" Gemette piano Michael, ancora intento a stringersi e rilassarsi attorno al suo sesso, cercando di abituarsi in fretta e sotto sotto sperando lo riempisse presto del suo sperma di alpha.  
"Da morire, piccolo... mai avuto niente di simile." Ammise con un sospiro, stringendolo a sé prima di iniziare a muoversi, prendendolo con gemiti alti sempre più in fretta.  
Michael gridò dal piacere a sentire il suo sesso stimolare la sua prostata ad ogni spinta, cercando di andargli incontro per ricambiare il piacere.  
"Scopami! Non fermarti!" Gridò senza nemmeno pensarci, inarcandosi tra le sue braccia col fiato corto.  
Frank gemette forte a quella richiesta e si abbassò per morderlo ancora, ringhiando possessivo sulla sua pelle nel marchiarlo ancora e ancora come suo, deciso a non fermarsi finché il ragazzino non avesse assunto il suo odore e fosse arrivato alla fine del calore perché incinto dei suoi bambini. Il solo pensiero di vedere Michael con la pancia, intento a portare davvero i suoi piccoli, e che tutti a scuola e per strada potessero sapere che era suo e che era un omega felice, lo spinse a muoversi con ancora più forza. Si ritraeva da lui quasi completamente prima di tornare a prenderlo con spinte quasi violente, godendosi le grida di piacere del ragazzo e il modo in cui si stringeva attorno alla sua erezione come volesse il suo sperma subito, come non potesse aspettare oltre.  
"Ti darò tutti i miei piccoli, tesoro..." Promise tra i gemiti, tornando a baciarlo sulle labbra. "Non ho mai voluto darli a nessuno così tanto..." Ammise senza fermarsi.  
Michael arrivò per primo all'orgasmo sotto di lui e a sentire il profumo che tirò fuori il suo corpo Frank quasi perse la testa, afferrandogli i fianchi così forte da lasciargli i segni mentre iniziava a muoversi con una forza al limite della violenza, dimentico del resto del mondo a parte il ragazzo, finché raggiunse in lui un orgasmo come non ne aveva mai avuti in vita sua.  
Frank gli crollò addosso, senza fiato, e si sollevò solo a sentire il verso di sconforto del ragazzino.  
"Scusa, piccolo." Gli baciò il viso sudato e aspettò ancora un momento a sfilarsi dal suo corpo, ma poi si spostò accanto a lui per attirarselo tra le braccia e baciarlo con dolcezza e affetto, accarezzandogli la schiena.  
"Non sai da quanto ti volevo..." Mormorò, la pressione del calore che si faceva più leggera dopo l'orgasmo avuto. Solo allora si rese conto di ciò che aveva fatto e per un momento temette di essersi forzato sul ragazzino.  
Michael però si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra con un mugolio, abbracciandogli il collo.  
"Anche io, papà... ti voglio da che mamma ci ha presentati." Ammise.  
Frank tirò un sospiro di sollievo e gli sorrise accarezzandogli il viso. "Sei una bellezza... anche io ti voglio da allora. Sei stato un colpo di fulmine."  
"Ti amo, papà..." Mormorò Michael prima di baciarlo ancora.  
Frank lo strinse tra le proprie braccia e si perse a baciarlo, almeno finché non sentì la macchina di Clarice nel vialetto di casa e di colpo si rese conto di aver lasciato la porta aperta. Si separò dal ragazzino per correre a chiudere la porta a chiave, facendo cenno a Michael di non dire che lui era lì, improvvisamente preoccupato che lei potesse separarli. Il ragazzo ridacchiò piano e si alzò dal letto per avvicinarsi alla porta finestra che dava sul terrazzino per tirare le tende. A vederlo però camminare completamente nudo Frank lo ammirò con un sospiro di desiderio, lo sguardo che scendeva sul posteriore in cui si era spinto fino a poco prima. Si leccò le labbra a vedere il suo sperma colare lungo le sue cosce e si sentì reagire immediatamente. Gli si avvicinò, premendoglisi contro la schiena e fermandolo dal chiudere le tende.  
"Ti voglio..." Mormorò piano al suo orecchio.  
Michael ansimò piano, il corpo che reagiva immediatamente a lui e alla sensazione della sua erezione che riprendeva a indurirsi contro le sue natiche. L'uomo lasciò scivolare le mani sul suo corpo, passando sui suoi fianchi e scendendo alle sue cosce. Si premette contro la sua schiena, spingendolo a piegarsi in avanti e ad appoggiarsi con le braccia alla porta a vetri.  
"Se tua madre bussa dille che sono andato a fare la spesa." Lo istruì mormorando roco al suo orecchio.  
Michael annuì e fece per tornare a prendere una tenda. Frank però lo fermò e gli accarezzò la mano, facendogliela portare sul vetro prima di scendere invece a masturbarlo lentamente.  
"Voglio che tua madre non ci interrompa, non che i vicini non ci vedano." Mormorò strofinando le labbra sul suo collo.  
"Ma glielo diranno..." Considerò Michael con un gemito, inclinando il viso per lasciare che Frank lo baciasse e riprendesse a morderlo.  
"Quando glielo diranno ormai sarai in cinto e sarai mio... prima di allora non voglio che lei ci faccia smettere, non voglio che mi impedisca di prendere il mio piccolo quanto voglio." Mormorò spostando l'altra mano per indirizzarsi contro la sua apertura.  
Si abbassò a soffocare un gemito contro la sua spalla mentre lo penetrava lentamente.  
Michael restò senza fiato per un momento ma quando fu sul punto di gemere forte si ritrovò una mano di Frank sulla bocca a bloccare la sua voce.  
L'uomo si spinse lentamente fino in fondo in lui, fino in fondo, restando fermo quando seppe di aver trovato la sua prostata a giudicare dal modo in cui le gambe del ragazzino tremarono e nemmeno la sua mano riuscì a soffocare il suo uggiolio.  
"Non chiudere. Voglio che vedano tutti che sei mio..." Mormorò roco vicino al suo orecchio. "Voglio che vedano che solo io posso farti reagire così... che solo avermi tutto in te riesce a farti tremare e muovere a questo modo..." Mormorò eccitato scendendo con la mano libera a masturbarlo con lo stesso ritmo con cui si spingeva in lui.  
"Voglio che vedano quanto ti piace avermi addosso..."  
Michael annuì con un uggiolio, senza fare nulla per cercare di togliersi la sua mano da davanti alle labbra. Non lo avrebbe mai pensato fino a poco prima ma la verità era che avere Frank addosso a quel modo, sentire di essere completamente in sua balia e di dover fare qualsiasi cosa lui volesse, lo faceva sentire più eccitato di quanto non fosse mai stato. Avrebbe volentieri fatto davanti a quella finestra qualsiasi cosa l'uomo gli avesse proposto. Il solo pensiero in effetti di voltarsi a succhiare il suo sesso per ore mentre sapeva che qualcuno lo guardava in effetti lo portava a spingersi con forza indietro incontro al suo bacino, cercando di farsi prendere con più forza.  
Frank spostò la mano da davanti alla sua bocca solo per tornare a stringergli i fianchi e presto riprese a muoversi in lui con forza, spingendo il ragazzino contro il vetro ad ogni spinta.  
"Ti prego..." Bisbigliò eccitato Michael. "Continua..." Lo supplicò, gemendo nel sentire l'erezione spingersi fin dove non pensava fosse possibile.  
"Dimmi cosa vuoi, piccolino..." Gemette Frank senza accennare a rallentare.  
"Ti voglio tutto dentro, ti voglio sentire venire... mi piace tanto sentirti venire..." Uggiolò eccitato, cercando di tenere sotto controllo la voce nonostante desiderasse soltanto poterlo gridare.  
Frank gemette roco e iniziò a muoversi con più forza in lui. "Il mio piccolino vuole che lo metta incinto?"  
"Sì! Voglio che stai con me e non con mamma... o rendimi la tua puttana, solo prendimi per sempre..." Gemette il ragazzino.  
Frank si abbassò su di lui per tornare a mordergli il collo con forza, facendolo gemere roco.  
"Ti prenderò per sempre, e ti renderò la mia puttana, ma starò con te e solo con te." Promise con la voce arrochita dall'eccitazione contro il suo orecchio.  
Michael gemette forte e si spinse con forza sulla sua erezione.  
"Sì, papà, ti prego..."  
"Papà ti prenderà finché non sarà sicuro che il tuo corpo fertile non porti i miei piccoli..." Mormorò continuando a muoversi in lui. "E allora dirò a tua madre di ciò che ho fatto e che sei mio e che ti porto via da qui."  
Michael gemette e sospirò, annuendo perso nel piacere e nelle sue promesse.  
"Sarò tutto tuo e tu sarai tutto mio." Mormorò l'uomo. "Ti darò il più bel collare che tu abbia mai visto e ti renderò felice, piccolo..." Promise a bassa voce baciandogli il collo, spostando la mano nuovamente sulla sua bocca quando lo sentì pronunciare la F del suo nome, soffocando all'ultimo momento utile il gemito con cui il ragazzino lo invocava. Aveva tutta l'intenzione di dire esattamente a Clarice cosa aveva fatto al figlio e cosa volesse fare per lui in futuro - voleva davvero sposarlo e portarlo a vivere con sé - ma non in quel momento. In quel momento voleva solo assicurarsi di essere quello che si sarebbe occupato del calore del ragazzino, di renderlo soddisfatto oltre ogni sua speranza.  
Michael lo sorprese iniziando a mordere piano la sua mano, succhiandola piano, quasi che avesse il bisogno fisico di cercare di baciarlo e morderlo, a prescindere da quale punto fosse del suo corpo. Il solo pensiero fece gemere Frank un po' più forte.  
"Vuoi succhiare papà davanti a tutti, piccolo?" Chiese, muovendosi con più forza in lui quando il ragazzino annuì di fretta dietro la sua mano. "Lascia solo che ti riempia tutto e allora ti lascerò fare ciò che vuoi." Promise.  
A quelle parole Michael cercò di piegarsi di più per lui e Frank restò senza fiato a vederlo appoggiarsi col viso e le spalle al vetro, usando invece le mani per allargare meglio le natiche per lui. Frank lasciò andare il suo viso con un gemito strascicato e non perse tempo: gli strinse i fianchi con forza e prima di starci anche solo a pensare iniziò a prenderlo con violenza. Non si preoccupò di come i gemiti del ragazzo riempissero la stanza, deciso a dargli tutto ciò che voleva e riempirlo il prima possibile. Michael gridò dal piacere quando sentì lo sperma del patrigno riempirlo con forza e subito si rilassò completamente, perso nella soddisfazione dell'aver fatto raggiungere l'orgasmo al suo alpha. Frank però se lo attirò tra le braccia e lo baciò con foga, perso per lui e incredulo di quanto il ragazzino potesse essere erotico, scendendo con una mano tra loro a masturbarlo. Quando si separò dalle sue labbra però lo spinse ancora una volta in avanti. Michael per un momento non ne capì la ragione, almeno finché non poté sentire la lingua dell'uomo sulla propria apertura. Gridò dal piacere, aggrappandosi con una mano ad una delle tende, senza più riuscire a pensare a nulla quando la lingua dell'uomo iniziò a muoversi in lui come fino a poco prima faceva il suo sesso.  
Non ci volle molto prima che Michael si riversasse sul vetro con un gemito alto, completamente sconvolto dal piacere.  
Non si accorse nemmeno che Frank lo sollevava tra le proprie braccia e sospirò profondamente quando l'uomo lo stese con delicatezza sul letto. Riaprì gli occhi per guardarlo da sotto le palpebre pesanti, abbozzando un sorriso e sollevando una mano per accarezzargli il viso.  
Frank sorrise e gli baciò il palmo della mano.  
"Papà deve andare. Ti porterò da mangiare, va bene?" Mormorò abbassandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra. "Ora riposa." Mormorò.  
Michael annuì con uno sbadiglio, stremato dagli orgasmi e dal calore, e si rigirò nel letto mentre l'uomo lo copriva con le coperte prima di raccogliere i propri vestiti dal pavimento e lasciare la stanza che il ragazzo era già addormentato.

Frank tornò a far visita al ragazzo quella notte, svegliandolo con i baci sul collo, già nudo come lui sotto le coperte. Michael mugolò a sentirselo addosso e si godette il suo peso e il suo calore, spingendo in alto il bacino incontro al suo.  
L'uomo lo penetrò lentamente e Michael capì presto perché si parlasse di mordere il cuscino non appena l'alpha trovò il modo di strofinarsi contro la sua prostata.  
Fecero l'amore per ore, più lentamente e in silenzio rispetto al pomeriggio, finché non furono entrambi soddisfatti e il calore non gli lasciò ancora la possibilità di pensare.  
"Mamma non se n'è accorta?" Chiese Michael ad occhi chiusi, godendosi le coccole dell'uomo.  
Frank scosse la testa. "È beta. Non sente quanto noi gli odori degli omega o di chi è marchiato."  
Michael annuì appena, sollevato, e tornò a poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. "Domani possiamo riprendere a farlo, papà?"  
Frank annuì e gli baciò la fronte. "Possiamo farlo per tutto il tempo che vuoi, tesoro. Ho detto a tua madre che sarei rimasto con te domani per assicurarmi andasse tutto bene. Avremo quasi tutta la giornata per noi."  
"Non che il suo essere qui ci stia esattamente fermando." Sbuffò un sorriso Michael, sinceramente lusingato e orgoglioso a sapere che l'uomo non riusciva a resistergli.  
Frank gli fece sollevare il viso per poterlo baciare sulle labbra.  
"È perché sei meglio di qualsiasi altra persona abbia avuto nella mia vita. Non posso più fare a meno di te."  
Michael sospirò appena e lo baciò ancora. "Resta con me."  
"Dopo il tuo calore resterò con te per sempre." Promise Frank, conscio che qualsiasi promessa potesse fare durante il calore avrebbe cambiato il proprio valore una volta che fosse passato. Voleva ripromettergli di restare per sempre al suo fianco quando fosse stato sincero senza ombra di dubbio.

Frank tornò a dormire al fianco di Clarice quella notte, muovendosi in silenzio per non svegliarla, e crollò presto addormentato lui stesso, stremato dalla quantità di sesso che aveva fatto col ragazzino dopo anni a non essere più abituato a quei livelli di energia e stamina.  
Michael rimase buono nella propria stanza fino al mattino, quando attese soltanto che la madre lasciasse la casa per andare a lavorare per sgattaiolare fuori. Non si preoccupò di vestirsi, aggirandosi nudo così com'era per andare nella camera della madre dove Frank ancora dormiva.  
Ghignò a vedere la figura addormentata e si infilò sotto le coperte per svegliarlo adeguatamente e ricambiare ciò che il patrigno gli aveva fatto quella notte.  
Il corpo di Frank reagì immediatamente alla sua vicinanza e Michael gli salì a cavalcioni cercando di non metterci troppo peso, prendendo in mano la sua erezione che si gonfiava rapidamente per strofinarcisi contro.  
Frank mugolò, iniziando a svegliarsi rapidamente a quel trattamento. Sgranò gli occhi sorpreso però a vedere Michael sopra di sé lì nel letto matrimoniale e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito roco quando a vederlo sveglio l'omega si calò lentamente sulla sua erezione.  
"Piccolo..."  
"Non potevo più aspettare, papà..." Gemette il ragazzino, la testa buttata indietro mentre lo prendeva in sé lentamente fino a sedersi sul suo bacino. Gemette forte e tentativamente strinse i muscoli attorno alla sua erezione, godendosi il gemito roco dell'uomo.  
Frank spostò immediatamente le mani sui suoi fianchi, eccitato.  
"Non vedevi l'ora di avermi ancora, tesoro?"  
"No... avevo troppo bisogno di averti ancora dentro..." Ammise Michael, aspettando ancora un attimo prima di iniziare a muoversi sulla sua erezione, gemendo forte ad ogni movimento.  
Frank lo guidò con molta più calma rispetto alla sera prima, felice di sentire che il ragazzino lo desiderava veramente così tanto.  
"Puoi venire quando vuoi da me, piccolo... papà ti darà sempre tutto ciò che vuoi..."  
Michael sorrise alle sue parole, tornando a guardarlo senza fermarsi dal sollevarsi e abbassarsi su di lui.  
"Mi hai promesso che ti potrò succhiare davanti a tutti."  
"E potrai... non appena papà ti avrà riempito del suo sperma se vuoi andiamo davanti alla finestra e ti lascio fare tutto ciò che vuoi..."  
"Lo voglio tanto." Annuì Michael eccitato. "Voglio che tutti sappiano che sei mio... che non sei di nessun altro." Gemette, facendo sorridere felice l'alpha a sentirlo così possessivo nei suoi confronti.  
"Qualsiasi cosa vuoi, tesoro mio." Mormorò l'uomo.  
Continuarono a fare sesso lentamente per ore, riscoprendosi con calma come il giorno prima non avevano avuto la possibilità. Era strano sentire sempre di meno l'istinto accecante del calore, almeno finché all'ennesimo orgasmo dentro il ragazzino Frank non si sentì completamente lucido per la prima volta dal giorno prima quando tutto era cominciato e lo era andato a prendere a scuola.  
Michael restò fermo tra le sue braccia, soddisfatto e felice a sentire ancora l'uomo in sé. Non aveva mai avuto il calore prima e non pensava dovesse per forza durare chissà quanti giorni, ma alle sue spalle Frank si rese perfettamente conto con una stretta allo stomaco che c'era una sola motivazione per cui il calore potesse essere durato così poco.  
Aveva veramente messo incinto il ragazzino.  
Prese un respiro a fondo, cercando di tenere a bada il panico che ora Michael si riavesse dalla passione del calore e gli gridasse contro che non aveva voluto niente di tutto ciò. Si rilassò invece quando Michael si voltò a cercare un bacio da sopra la spalla, chiaramente ancora felice di essere lì con lui.  
Frank gli sorrise e gli baciò il viso, spostando una mano ad accarezzargli con delicatezza il basso ventre.  
"Papà ti ha messo incinto." Lo informò a bassa voce.  
Michael sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, e si voltò a guardarlo da sopra la spalla.  
"Come fai a saperlo?"  
"È perché il calore è passato così velocemente. Avrebbe dovuto impiegare giorni, ma evidentemente sono riuscito a fare il mio dovere di alpha sin dall'inizio del tuo calore." Spiegò calmo, cercando di studiare la sua espressione alla ricerca di segni che potesse non volerlo, pronto a tranquillizzarlo e rassicurarlo che potessero esserci sistemi contraccettivi di emergenza apposta per incidenti di quel tipo.  
Michael però si illuminò tutto, chiaramente felice, e Frank sentì sciogliersi anche l'ultimo nodo allo stomaco.  
"Avrò il tuo bambino! Non sai quanto sono felice..." Mormorò Michael, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.  
Frank lo strinse tra le proprie braccia, felice di vederlo così emozionato al pensiero di avere una relazione e una gravidanza con lui.  
"Anche io lo sono, tesoro... non sai per quanto tempo sei stato nel mio cuore. Solo tu, Michael, ti ho voluto da morire per anni." Ammise tra i baci, godendosi le carezze del ragazzino.  
"Anche io, papà, ti ho amato così tanto a lungo..." Mormorò, dando uno scossone al cuore di Frank con quella parola.  
L'uomo si sfilò da lui solo per farlo voltare e poterlo stringere meglio a sé, cercando le sue labbra per un bacio. Non si era mai sentito tanto leggero e felice in vita sua e per l'ennesima volta si ripromise di fare quanto in suo potere per rendere il suo omega il più felice al mondo.


End file.
